A Normal life Or Not
by Zoey Matthews
Summary: TK is living by himself since Matt moved out of the apartment and he's having a bad time coping with it
1. SleepyHead

**Ok so I'm not that good at summaries but this is a pretty good story I think.**

**Lyn I know this isn't exactly like what we used to write but we should totally do something like that together. That would totally be awesome you and me as digidestined.**

**Well anyway on to the story**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon**

**Chapter 1 Sleepyhead**

"Come on TK everyone's gonna leave without us." Patamon said as he nudged the sleeping young man trying to wake him.

"Five more minutes mom." TK said.

"I'm not your mom TK." Patamon jumped onto TK's head hoping that it would finally get him out of bed. It did. TK pushed Patamon off the bed onto the floor before pulling the covers back to reveal him only wearing his boxers.

"What was that for?"

"Kari and Gatomon got here about 10 minutes ago and she's about ready to leave without you."

"Why didn't you just say that?"

"Well when 'I said everyone's gonna leave without us' isn't that a hint that Kari is here." TK ran around his room picking up some clean clothes to put on. He had grown really messy since Matt and Gabumon left.

He put his hat on and went out to the doorway where Kari was standing with her hands on her hips and her foot was tapping on the linoleum floor of the kitchen. Gatomon was doing the same thing. Kari walked out the door without even saying anything to TK. Gatomon and Patamon followed her.

"Kari I'm sorry I was up really late last night and I totally forgot about our mission today."

"TK just shut up and get in the car."

"Ok Kari whatever you say." She drove the two of them to the school. The drive was way more quiet than it normal was but this gave TK a little more time to sleep. Kari didn't even take her eyes off the road to look at him. They headed up to the computer lab where the others were waiting with Izzy.

"Geez took you two long enough to get here." Davis said trying to get Kari to dump TK.

"Blame that on idiot TK over here." Kari said stepping closer to the computer.

"Good job TK now Agumon and Tai are gonna be mad." Davis said as he pulled out his digivice.

"If those two aren't then Matt and Gabumon will be." Yolei said.

"Matt won't get mad at me." TK said before holding his digivice to the screen. Kari just sighed and did the same thing. The other three did it too and they were all transported into the digital world.

"What took you guys so long?" Tai asked.

"It's called Matt's little brother didn't want to get up this morning." Kari said as she walked past TK. Gatomon was right behind her.

"TK how many times have I told you to set your alarm clock the night before?" Matt said as he walked up to his little brother.

"Well I was so tired when I got home from work last night that I forgot to set it ok?"

"TK, do you want me and Gabumon to move back in? We can if you need us."

"No no I need to learn to be independent now or I never will be and I don't really want to be relying on my older brother for the rest of my life."

"Ok well guys lets protect the digital world." Matt said before heading off into the forest.

**Thank you for reading this don't worry it will get better if you have any suggestions please feel free to leave them.**


	2. Problems

**Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon**

Chapter 2- Problems

TK and the others came back thru the computer into the school. He left the building without saying anything to anyone. Patamon was flying right behind him. He had his head down not exactly knowing where he was going.

"Hey TK wait up." TK stopped and turned to see who it was. It was Matt.

"Why don't we hang out?" Matt asked as he got closer to TK.

"Maybe some other time Matt I just wanna go home and sleep."

"I'll hold you to that, Do you want a ride home TK?"

"No thanks I'll just walk it not all that far and I need the exercise."

"TK you won't even make it to the street before you fall asleep so just get in the car."

"I told you Matt I'll be fine so just leave me alone."

"Fine call me when you get home on my cell."

"Ok I will." With that Matt headed back to his car and TK started walking toward the park.

The park was always dark and scary at night but it seemed more so now then it did any other night. Patamon climbed into TK's arms and layed there. TK continued to walk.

A dark figure stood in the woods watching as TK passed. He didn't move he just stood there and watched. He knew he would get TK sooner or later.

_Later at TK's apartment_

"TK is something wrong?" Patamon asked as he sat down beside TK on the bed.

"Not really."

"Come on TK you can tell me anything."

"Crap I forgot to call Matt." He picked up his cell phone and dialed Matt's number.

"Hello Matt speaking."

"Hey Matt it's TK."

"Man it took you a while to get home from the school."

"Actually I've been home for about 20 minutes now but I just now remembered to call you."

"Man you must be tired if you just now remembered to call your brother."

"Well talking with Patamon reminded me of it for some weird reason."

"That's nice to know that you think of me while you are talking with your digimon."

"Can you come over here?"

"Is there something wrong TK?"

"I just wanna talk that's all."

"Ok well give me about 10 minutes to get over there."

"Ok see you there." TK closed his phone and layed back on his bed. He closed his eyes for a while.

**Thank you for reading this don't worry it will get better if you have any suggestions please feel free to leave them.**


	3. Convo With Matt

**Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon**

**Chapter 3- Convo with Matt**

There was a knock at the door about 15 minutes later. TK got up off the couch and went to answer it. Matt was standing there with Gabumon.

"Thanks for coming Matt and I'm sorry for the way I acted."

"Its ok TK you looked tired so I really didn't listen to a word that you said."

"Do you want something to drink? I've got pop and water." TK asked as Matt and Gabumon sat down on the couch.

"No thanks I'm good."

"I don't know what's going on between Kari and me anymore."

"She still loves you TK."

"It didn't seem like it this morning when she came to pick me up but that was my fault so I guess it doesn't really matter."

"She was just a little annoyed with you this morning."

"How do you know all this?"

"I talked to her shortly after you left the building."

"Maybe I should call her."

"Yeah you should. Hey TK?"

"Yeah Matt."

"Do you mind if Gabumon and I spend the night here?"

"Sure but why don't you sleep at your own place."

"I told Mimi I was coming over here and I left my keys at the house."

"Can't you just ring the bell and Mimi will answer the door?"

"No the doorbell doesn't even work and she wouldn't hear me knocking on the door." Matt stretched his arm out a little.

"Yeah your room is still like you left it."

"Thanks TK." Matt messed with TK's hair a little before getting up off the couch and going into his old room with Gabumon.

TK fixed his hair and went to his room. He picked up his cell phone and called Kari. The phone rang a few times before someone finally picked up.

"Hello Kari speaking."

**Yeah I know cliffhanger.**

**Thank you for reading this don't worry it will get better if you have any suggestions please feel free to leave them.**


End file.
